


The sea devil

by mystery18blue



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Friendship, Other, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystery18blue/pseuds/mystery18blue
Summary: One day Ace stumbles upon a notorious pirate from an age long forgotten and the first one to carry the moniker of the sea devil." Devil's child? I don't remember having a spawn."" Roger's Son? Really? I pity the women who love such a fool."" I am the only devil of the seas."





	1. Prologue

150 years before the events of romance down

" Leon, Let's set sail" A girl cheerfully called to her male companion.

" I have no interest in being a pirate." The tall man responded with an annoyed sigh.

The little girl pouted at his less than enthusiastic response. This wasn't the first time the two friends had this conversation.

It always starts with an invitation to an adventure then it is followed by a lukewarm response and a brief period of sulking from the young girl before they repeat that conversation the. Leon had that conversation so many time that become some sort of a daily ritual.

"but Leon. It is so boring here. There nothing fun to do…. Don't you want to have an adventure? Meet new interesting people and see the world." The girl's eyes shone with barely contained excitement.

"No." Leon bluntly refused her offer again. " I like my boring life and I have no intention of risking my life sailing such dangerous seas.

" But…..Leon" she whined.

"No"

" Where is your sense of adventure?!"

" don't have it. I am content with my life here in the village. if you want to sail so much join the marine."

"What? no way! I don't want a job. I want an adventure!" Those marine are no fun. It is always justice this and justice that. She also didn't want to follow orders of grumpy old men.

" And are you really happy here, Leon?" Her carefree tone turned sombre. Leon paused in surprise. Their usual conversation usually ended with her storming off in displeasure after his constant refusal. It never took such a serious tone.

"Are you really happy being the town's outcast? Even after years of living here they still see as an outsider despite all of your hard work. Those closed mind people and their traditions are the reason you and living in the jungle instead of in the town." They two of them were a bit unusual and that made them into others instead of a human being in the eyes of town's people. Leon with his big muscular body and ugly face was repulsive to town's people.

" Even that silly dream of yours is just a dream in this village."

" It isn't silly," Leon argued with a heated tone. There is nothing he disliked more than people mocking his dream. It was a humble dream that couldn't be compared to his friend's dream of grand adventures, but it was still he desired with his heart.

" well, The dream itself isn't silly. It is the fact you believe you can achieve here that is. You can't achieve your dream in a small town."

Leon's expression fell at her words. She wasn't exactly wrong but admitting it hurt him deeply.

" Oh, I am sorry, Leo." She didn't want to hurt him. It always baffled her how can he cling to the people who shun him for merely his appearance. Was he seeking their approval? Why?

" It is a silly dream, isn't it. It might be a common dream to other men, but for a hideous person like me it is a joke."

" What nonsense are you saying? It is just those idiots' opinion and that doesn't make it a fact." She snorted. The opinion of a bunch of narrow-minded people was particularly useless.

Leon's lips curled up into a grateful smile. His friend was exactly the model citizen and she could be incredibly selfish sometimes, but there was no doubt she cared about him.

" how about we set sail? You might finally achieve your dream…. I like your dream. To find a place to belong and to have a family of your own isn't a silly dream. It is a nice and heartwarming goal that just shows how you are no different from other men in the village…." At first, she didn't understand his dream, but the more she learned about the world the more she understood the importance of a family. As an orphan who was abandoned in the jungle as a child. She never experienced that thing called family. Her friendship with Leon was her first human interaction and the first time she cared about someone else besides herself. She owned a lot to Leon. While the town's people were content with ignoring the wild girl in the forest. He took her in and taught about the outside world. Despite his outward appearance, he was the gentlest and kindest person she ever met. She always looked up to him and considered him as her in and the only family.

He let out a defeated sigh. "why not? Let's set sail."

"Yeah. I will be the captain…" She declared with a confident smile.

"No way. We would die with you as a captain" The deadpan response dampened her spirits.

As a proof her resilient she bounced right back up. "how mean! I would make the greatest captain ever."

Leon tried to contain his amused smile at her childish response. " Oh of that I have no doubt, Captain." He patted her straw hat with a teasing smile. Those words set in motion the formation of an unusual pirate crew that later became a living nightmare for the world government. That is the story of two dreamers, one with a humble dream and another with big enough dreams to fill the ocean. Who could ever expect that two silly friends would shake the world? This is the humble beginnings of the sea devil.


	2. Chapter 1: An encounter with the little devil

**Chapter 1: An encounter with the little devil**

"Leon, is our ship ready yet?" A cheerful voice interrupted the carpenter's work.

Leon groaned in annoyance and turned to face his nuisance of a friend. Sometimes he wondered why he befriended such a troublesome person then he remembers why and sighs in resignation. It all started ten years ago. He was born with a disfigured face and growing to a hulk of a man at a young age. His appearance was bound to scare the closed-off town people who abhorred the abnormal. He spends his entire childhood trying to get others to accept him and his parents fearing pushed him to it. Always smile Infront of anyone, never show your anger or annoyance. They were good morals to have, however it was no use if he became the town joke and scapegoat. They took advantage of his kindness and he naively thought they accepted him, however, the reality was never kind to him. On that fateful day, his make-believe world came tumbling down. It had been a few months since his father passed away leaving him all alone in their little house and he was sad and lonely. Her name was Beth and she was a kind girl or at least it seemed to him. She always had a smile on even in his presence. She never showed any fear or disgust when facing him and that alone was enough to steel the teen's heart. Love was an addictive feeling and it was the first time Leon had a positive feeling towards anyone besides his parents. It messed up with his head a bit and made him believe that he could win the affection of Bethia.

" Bethia, I love you. Would you marry me?" The shy fifteen-year-old gather his courage to confess his feeling to the closest person he had to a friend.

Beth smile fell for the first time in her life. She was raised to be a proper lady to always put on a smile and treat people probably. Leon's appearance unnerved her at first, however she overcome it with her sheer will and discovered the town's beast was a kind and a gentleman. Beth liked Leon, however she like many other girls in town dreamed of a normal husband. Did that make her a terrible person? Wanting to have a husband she could look at and feel at ease. It is human nature to admire and love beauty.

"…Leon… I am sorry. I can't… I just." How are you supposed to let someone down easily when the reason you reject them was outside of their control? It would take a saint of women to look at a man with half a face and love it. There was no way she could do that. She wasn't that strong or good of women.

Despite knowing the possibility, she might not feel the same way, it still came as a shock to his poor heart. It didn't help that he could see the reason for her rejection. Her eyes and body language said it all. Without her ladylike façade, Beth's real emotions were out in the open. Leon could feel his eyes tearing up and his body shaking with emotions.

" I am sorry…" Beth tried to calm him down, despite knowing that he was a good man, she couldn't help but fear his retaliation. She knew men who didn't take kindly to rejection and consider Leon's massive size, her fear was understandable. One accident hit from him would surely kill her. Seeing the fear suddenly blow in her eyes was a stab in the gut. How could she assume he would ever do such a thing?! He was angry and hurt, however, how could he hurt the women he loved so dearly. The one he thought was his friend.

Without a word Leon bolted to the nearby forest, his eyes burning with unshed tears. It was a sudden dam broke and all emotion that he had bottled up spill out. Distressed he dashed through the forest.

After what filled like hours his lungs started burning all that running and had to stop to rest. The moment he got his breathing under control he attempted to head back home, however, he found himself in the unfamiliar depth of the Jigoku forest. Chikano island was an unusual island in the South blue. The northern part of the island was a massive depression that fell below sea level. It was covered entirely with dense forest and the lowest part of the forest never saw sunlight. The town's people called this place the eternal night or Jigoku. Leon frantically looked at his surroundings. Despite it being the middle of the day. The place was pitch back. He could barely see his hand in front of him. He was lost in the most dangerous place on the island and he had nothing to protect himself. The Jigoku forest is known to house vicious monsters called devils. They had sharp horns, massive wings, and a pointed tail. Leon always assumed it was just an old wives' tale that adults told children to stop them from getting lost in this natural labyrinth. If he succeeds in returning home that day, he might spend the rest of his life believing that, however, all that changed with a wild little kid jumped out of the bushes with a crudely shaped stick.

"You giant monster da..e play in my land…. Br..ave of you." the child threatening him, however, it was hard to feel intimidated with their apparent stuttering. They were shacking in fear despite their attempt to put on a brave face.

" Oh, I am sorry… I got lost." He kneeled and tried to assure the little kid. He was used to people getting scared of his giant size. The kid hesitantly approached him with caution and Leon instinctively took a step back. If the kid came any closer he would see his face and that would surely scare him.

"Oww, yo..uu look like I !…." The kid excitedly exclaimed. "….. where is ..?" They rudely pointed at the disfigured half of his face. Leon instinctively tried to cover his face however the damage was done. The kid had already seen it, however, they didn't seem the least bit afraid. Their curiosity getting the better of them they came even closer to him. Up-close, Leon could see the kid much better. The looked young. They couldn't possibly be older than six. On close inspection, he saw them dressed in an old tattered dress. Oh, a girl then? She had long busy black hair that hasn't seen a comb before. She didn't seem afraid of him as she kept excitedly looking at him like he was some great discovery.

" Hi, kid where are your parents?" Did the kid get lost? He never saw a kid like her before in town and he hasn't heard about a kid going missing.

"Pa..ents? What ..it? Can you eat it?" The word sounded foreign to her ears.

Leon almost yelped when she started climbing his back like a monkey. It was a strange feeling to have a stranger touch him so casually. He was used to people keeping their distance so he had no idea how to respond to such an open disregard of personal space.

" Oww." She excitedly swang from his shoulder. " fun… move" She rudely kicked his chest to get him to move. He didn't appreciate being used as a horse.

" Hi kid..what…" Before he could continue something swinging near his shoulder gripped his attention. He instinctively gripped and was met with a pained squeal.

" OWWWW. LET GO. " The kid violently started kicking and scratching him. He let go without a second thought and she jumped away from him griddling the weird rope.

"Why …fighting I? I …. great Devil…." She pitifully glared at him while holding to what he thought was a rope. On a second look, the rope seemed to be attached to her behind. Was that a tail? It can't be. As to mock his denial, she proceeded to wiggle it violently in angry. Oh god, that is an actual tail?! Leon was shocked behind believe. This was the first time he had seen a human with a tail. Wait? Was she even human?

" Ignore I …. Fool... I punish you." She started kicking his legs in angry however in his shock he barely felt it. The dull pain resulted from her constant assault snapped him out of his daze.

" I am sorry, Miss Devil." He decided to pacify her and apologized yet again. Her teary glare made him pity her even more.

"Ok. The g..eat I for..ives yo..u." She stuttered between sniffs. His grip must have been painful for her.

" So is your name Devil?" Her vocabulary was lacking and he doubts she could give him clear answers to his questions, but he had to try anyway.

" Tha..t what… they call I …..the talking monsters." She frowned in irritation. It was hard to find the right words. She never had to speak with a talking monster before.

" Monsters?" She called him that, however, he had a feeling what they had a very different definition of the world.

" talking Monster." She pointed at him then pointed at herself. " talking monster." She frantically looked around before point at a sleeping owl. " Monster." With a satisfied smile, she nodded to herself. It wasn't the best explanation, but he understood her point. The kid called any living creature monster and identified humans as a talking monster. Leon spends the night talking to a child who later helped him return home. He refused to let her get back to the forest and took her back to his house. The girl desperately needed a bath and new clothes.

The townspeople were seriously freaked out when he came to buy girl's clothes. The weird stare he was getting was ten times worse than usual. Bathing the girl was like cleaning a bloody cat. She kept trying to run away and he had to force her back into the clean water. While cutting her bush hair he discovered two other nonhuman features. A pair of what looked like a pair of featherless wings that looked deformed. On closer inspection, the skin looked burned.

"What happened to your back, kid?"

She stopped his nervous fuddling at his question. She didn't want to answer that question. "… Big ..talking monster not big as you the stinky water…. pretty light on the feather…and it started hurting ….all pretty feathers went …wont came back."

Leon could barely contain his angry. He was only familiar with one side of how humans react to people who looked different, Fear. He was always something to feared and avoided. If he weren't for his strength and his the protection of his father's good reputation, he would have probably gotten a similar treatment. The two of them were two sides of the same coin of how narrow-minded humans could be.

" LEON…" An annoyed tone called out to him and snapping him from his trip down memory lane.

" Yes, Akura." He calmly responded to the teen.

" Is our ship ready yet?" She repeated her question with a pout.

" No." He bluntly replied.

" When is it going to be ready then?" She was tired of waiting. She wanted to leave the hellhole already, sail the open sea, go to new places and meet a ton of nice people.

"… I am working alone on it, alone I might add." She couldn't seriously expect him to finish building a Caravel in one week. He was just a regular human not some kind of machine.

" Then I would help." She excitedly offered with that goofy smile of hers.

"PLEASE DON'T." Akura had many talents, but her craftsmanship was crap. She had the attention span of a toddler sometimes and as much as he hopes she would grow out of it, he was slowly losing all hope.

" But…but.." She wanted to help him out.

" No. Just go hunt for dinner or something."

" FINE." She stumped the ground in irritation before gripping an ax to hunt in the forest.

" Don't go breaking my ax again."

She growled. " it isn't my fault your ax is shitty."

" My ax is fine. You are just using it wrong."

She childishly stuck her tongue at him before walking towards the forest. Leon sighed. Would she ever grow up? Did he spoil her too much as a kid? It was the first time raising a living being, so he undoubtedly made some mistakes along the way, however, he was proud of Akura. Hopefully, she would grow to be a decent adult and that all he could hope for.

**Mystery18blue's note**

**Thanks for the read. When I was thinking about writing the first chapter, I want to write one at the beginning of the canon storyline ( romance dawn) but I thought writing the Devil's backstory might help clear a few things. I haven't decided whether to jump between timelines or write the story chronologically? What do you guys think? The second chapter is almost done so I going to post it as soon as I finish. Any question regarding my character I would happily answer them.**


	3. Chapter 2: Introducing Jadu, the bandit

**Chapter 2: Introducing Jadu, the bandit**

It took him a few months, but Leon managed to build a quite decent ship. It was his first time building something larger than sailboat so he was proud of his accomplishment. When Akura started gathering supplies for their trip the reality of the situation started to settle in for him. They were going to sail the open sea and for the first time leave their home. While Akura was excited about the prospect of adventure, he was wary of the unknown.

Their first stop in the journey was the city of Ladrones which was at four times bigger than their hometown island, Chikano but it was also far more dangerous. It was famously known as the kingdom of bandits. It used to be a great kingdom before poverty hit the common people and forcing them to a life of crime. Leon had no doubt they would have robbed them blind if they were so scared of their appearances, however, he was still on edge. The way some of them eyed the ship, worried him. He feared if the ship was left unguarded they would dismantle it and sell it as scraps.

" Let's split up. I will explore the city and buy supplies. You guard the ship then we can switch over tomorrow." Akura joyfully suggested.

"…that isn't such a good idea." He wasn't really worried about her safety. Despite her childish tendencies, Akura was an adequate fighter. Perks of growing up in the wild he supposes. She was also inexperienced when it came to dealing with strangers. He feared one of the town's criminals might trick her in doing unsavory things.

" It is going to be fine. We can even get a new member of our crew." She desperately wanted to have a new friend. As much as she loved Leon, he was more of an older brother or even a father figure than a friend sometimes. She wanted someone closer to her age to interact with. No one in their hometown dared to approach not only because of her nonhuman appearance but also in fear of Leon. " And besides I am the captain what I say goes." If she wanted to be a captain she needed to take charge and make important decisions.

He wanted to object, but one look at her stubborn face and he knew it was a lost cause. There was nothing he can do to change her mind. " Fine. Just be careful and don't give anyone besides the shop keeper your money." Maybe it would be a better idea if he gets the supplies? Then again, he couldn't look after her forever. She needed to grow up.

With an overeager smile, Akura started exploring the city. The city of Ladrones was a beautiful city despite its reputation. The city was busy and cheerful at first glance, however even Akura could feel the hidden malice in the city. She was used to being avoided or feared so being treated as a pray by a human was a surprising change. It strangely excited her.

" OI, can I help you, angel?" A sleazy looking man throws his arm around her shoulder. Akura's first instinct was to throw him to the ground and break his arm, however, his friendly gesture caught off guard. Beside Leon, no one casually approached her like that before.

" Angel?" That was the last word anyone would use to describe her. Her horns fell off last spring which had been a sudden shock to the teen. Leon assured that she might grow them like a human with their baby teeth. When they started growing back she was thrilled however they were still small enough that you can't see him under her thick hair. Her wings, on the other hand, start growing new feathers, however, the incident in her childhood left scars that prevent her from moving them at all. The tail was usually hidden beneath her skirt so she looked more like the general description of the creature called Angel.

"Oh yes, can you tell me where I can buy food and supplies for a ship?" She casually ducked down and spin away from his grip.

" Sure, But don't you want to do something more fun?" His previously friendly smile turned more predatory.

" Fun? Can I bring a friend then?" If they were going to have fun she wanted Leon to join in.

" Of course. If she is pretty as you then it would more fun."

Akura busted out laughing. Leon? Pretty? That was one a hilarious joke. " Not pretty. I would say dashingly handsome would suit him better." She couldn't wait to tell Leon that it would annoy him to no end. Her unusual reaction shocked him from a moment. Him? he thought your friend was another girl.

" No, he is a man, alright. A handsome man." She tried to control her chuckling, but the whole situation was so amusing she couldn't help herself.

The man seemed frustrated and tried to hold her when a firm grip on his arm stopped him. A well-dressed man with a cheerful grin stood between the two of them. " Now now, that isn't the way to treat a lady."

" Jadu. What the hell are you doing?!" Why was that bastard interfering with his job? He was so close to getting that girl to the slave trader.

Jadu's smile only grew. " I am saving the pretty lady of course for such a sleazy man." The man wanted to argue, but everyone town knew about Jadu's quick draw. Starting a fight with the city's number one marksman, he would end up with a few extra holes. Fine, the girl wasn't worth risking his head. He grumbled and left the two teens alone.

Jadu turned around to face the damsel in distress to find she already left. It was quite the surprise for a gunslinger who was used to wooing women with his charming smile alone. He was also known as Ladrones's number one womanizer after all.

The winged girl piqued his interest, so he started looking for her. It didn't take him long to find her, her unusual appearance drew people's attention and all he had to do was follow people murmuring about an angel looking woman.

" So there you are. Did that sleazy man scare that much?"

Akura was surprised to find that guy found her so easily. " what? No." She was pretty sure that man hasn't exercised a day in his life. She could easily knock him out with one kick. " He didn't seem keen on having my friend join on the fun." She had no idea what type of fun he spoke of and she was curious, however, she would never leave Leon out of it. That grumpy guy needed some fun too.

Jadu laughed at her naivety. " I am not sure you would have liked his kind of fun." How can someone understand that sleazy bag intention?! They were are clear as day.

" …. I thought so. He seemed too weak to keep up with me." He probably wouldn't last much in a game of a tag.

" Oh, and might I ask who can?" with great amusement Jadu asked

" Leon…sometimes. But I can always outrun every time. He isn't good at the whole tag thing." His speed something to be desired in such games.

" Tag?" That girl was so amusing. " I bet I can catch you."

" … Don't think so. I like hunting more. I bet can catch you far easier." How presumptuous of him?! She is the greatest hunter Jignku forest.

" Oh? I would love to be caught by such a pretty lady." He casually kissed the back of her hand which only confused her.

His flirting completely went over her head and she only saw him as someone her age who want to play with her. Wait?! Did that mean she got a new friend? Oh, a new crew member? she gripped the hand holding hers with an enthusiastic grin.

" Jadu." The shift of her mood worried him a little. He only planned to woo the girl and maybe spend the night with her. She looked like a fun hunt, however, at that moment he felt like the pray under her intense stare. No one should have that intensity holding someone's hand unless they want to propose.

" Come sail with me." Her word shocked him stiff.

" What?" Sail? What is she talking about?

" Join my crew"

Caught in her pace he could only answer truthfully. "….. wait what do you mean sail with you? Are you a bloody pirate?" Jadu had no love for a pirate like the rest of Ladrones's residence. They were a pain to deal with and they often clashed over treasures.

" Pirate? Not really. I just want to go on an adventure. To go and do what I please. I want to live that life of mine to the fullest and if that makes me pirate, then I will be one." Jadu no idea why those words resonated with him so much. He was born to a thief and a criminal. It was a fate he defied often, but he always failed. He hitchhiked on many ships in an attempt to escape that fate of his, however, he often returned to that stinking city. Akura spoke to a part of him that longed for life exploration. Of a dream to explore the seas and make a mark of his own in this world.

"… alright captain… you got yourself a member. Treat me well, my lovely angel." If this was a chance, he would be a fool to miss it.

She was thrilled to have another member.." Oh Great?!" She didn't expect him to accept so easily. She thought she would have to do something grand to convince him. Jadu was still in his daze.

" Jadu, do you know how to navigate? Leon is good, but he says we will need an expert if you want to sail any further."

" Yeah, I worked on a few ships before so I know my way around a map."

" OW, that is amazing." Before she could drag him back to the ship, he stopped in her track. " Is something wrong, Jadu?"

His mind finally cleared after his initial shock subsided. Did he just accept to join a pirate crew? Why did he do that? On look the girl and reality set in. Did he just got seduced? He felt like that. It wasn't the type of seduction he was used to. It was a seduction of his heart. The most dangerous type.

" Nothing, angel…. I was dazzled by your beauty." He deflected his slip up.

" You are funny." To the unexperienced Akura, his flirtation sounded like jokes. Such words couldn't possibly describe the Chikano's devil.

" As long as make a pretty girl as you smile, I would be the palace's jester."

"…. What? I wouldn't want that. You are fine the way you are. I like you that way." For Akura as long as the person didn't shun her, she liked them. She was a simple girl after all.

"… Oh, like me." That came as a shock. He usually has to work hard to get a girl to say these words to him." Are you sure about that, angel? You are in the city of thieves. It is dangerous to be so trusting." Jadu was many things a liar, a conman and a thief, however, he always had a soft spot for women.

" I am not…." She pouted. " But I know I can trust you Jadu." Her honest reply was kinda painful. He wasn't used to such sincerity. The two of them head back to her ship.

" Leon, I got us a new crew member." Akura introduced Leon to their new navigator and needless to say he wasn't pleased.

" Akura, I told you to be careful…." He sighed in frustration. " so why did you come back with a thief?"

Jadu was a proud thief and didn't appreciate getting mocked." Well, it is your captain's decision as a crew member shouldn't you respect it? Right angel?"

Leon gritted his teeth. " Stay out of it." The giant glared at him and Jadu's arm immediately went to his pistols.

"ma mah, Cut out already." Akura stood between the two of them with an angry pout. " Jadu feels fine to me and I trust him and I know you are worried about him being a thief, but I think it perfect. A thief on a devil's crew is very fitting."

" With that logical, you want to make a crew full of criminals." Leon sighed.

" Well, they were the ones who fit right in with a devil and a monster." She replied with a grin.

Jadu could only silently watch as they picker in confusion. He got the obvious monster part. He was used to seeing a disfigured man in the seeder part of the city, however, Leon had them beat.

" What do you mean by the devil?"

Without a word, Leon gripped her hat revealing two small horns. " Our captain is more a devil than an angel, Mr. thief."

Akura grumbled. " Hi, I want to tell him that myself." She used her tail to slap Leon's hand away and take back her hat.

The reveal surprised and amused Jadu. " I wasn't aware that I sold my soul to the sea devil." He gently gripped her hand a kissed it. " Although I am happy to give my soul to someone as pretty as you."

Leon whacked him on the head destroying the mood while Akura laughed as his silliness. " I can't take your soul…. I just have extra limbs than normal humans."

" I see. I could have sworn you possessed an inhuman ability to steal hearts because you certainly stole mine…." Leon was about to whack him again, but Akura stopped him.

" It is fine Leon. He means no harm." Why was her best friend so irritated with Jadu's jokes? She found them hilarious. Leon, on the other hand, didn't trust the womanizer one bit.

"Now that we are three. We can leave someone to protect the ship or the other two gather supplies."

" Yeah, Akura protect the ship. I will get the supplies with our new member." Jadu could feel the giant glare pierce him. That man was terrifyingly protective, and he could understand why. He certainly didn't want to meet the end of that man's ax.

**Author's Note:**

> Yoyo's note
> 
> Thanks for reading. I had the story in my head for a while and please tell me if you enjoyed that little snippet and would like to read more. I don't want to write a story that no one is interested in reading it. My writing has improved in the last few years, but it hasn't yet reached the level I want so reviews and constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated.


End file.
